


妄想录

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 平行世界





	妄想录

井然觉得有点头晕。可能是因为晚宴上人太多，又或者是他酒稍微喝多了一点。  
这是为刚刚竣工的由他设计的地标建筑而举办的庆功晚宴。井然刚刚作为总设计师上台讲话下来，正被一群人围着攀谈。  
“不好意思。”他向着对面喋喋不休的女人露出一个抱歉的笑容，穿过人群走进了洗手间。  
洗了把脸之后井然感觉稍微好了一点，他望着镜中的自己，解开了一颗西装扣子。真见鬼，他一点都不想来参加这种晚宴，笑得他脸都僵了。  
他微不可闻地叹了口气，仔仔细细把手烘干，又理了理自己的头发，把西装扣子扣好，然后走出了洗手间。  
奇怪。井然一出来就觉得自己的头更晕了，而且他发现自己刚刚才站上去过的演讲台不知什么时候居然换了个方向，从面向东南变成了面向西南。  
他确定自己没有记错，这是源自他对自己职业素养的自信。  
“井先生原来您在这里。”井然还没想明白是怎么回事，就被一个急冲冲走过来的年轻男人拽住了手，他皱了皱眉头，不动声色地把手抽出来。  
“有什么事吗？”他客客气气地问。  
“您不记得我了吗？”男人看起来有点尴尬，“天宏地产，我们梁董事长刚才和您谈了一下合作意向。”  
男人突然顿了一下，然后露出一个有点羞赧的表情，看得井然汗毛倒竖。  
他抓住了设计师的袖子，贴近他耳边小声道:“都按您的规矩来。”  
井然被他的热气吹的一个激灵，顿时感觉有一万只蚂蚁爬上了自己的耳朵，这让他恶寒起来。  
“什么规矩？”他皱起眉头问。他甚至觉得天花板都开始旋转起来了。  
男人闻言又露出一副了然的表情，却没再解释就继续拽着井然向前走。  
井然理所当然地被他的强硬无礼惹怒了，只是现在整个人晕得厉害，便也跌跌撞撞地随着他走。

 

“井先生！”井然被带到一个包厢里，一进门就看见一个暴发户模样的中年男人坐在沙发上冲着他笑。旁边还站着一个墨镜大汉，不知道的还以为是什么黑社会据点。  
“梁老板。”井然终于记起来了，坐在沙发上的这个人确实在他上台演讲前向他表达了一下合作意向。  
“井先生快坐。”中年男人笑得脸上的肥肉都一颤一颤的，“小杨，快倒酒——”  
“不必了。”井然礼貌道。他端坐在沙发上，感觉好了一些，便顿了一顿开口道:“我很抱歉，我考虑了一下，觉得贵司的人文气质与我的设计理念不太相符，还请您——”  
“井先生！”梁老板突然大喊一声打断了井然的话，露出一个志在必得的笑容，“是您特有的规矩是吧，我懂，我们早就为您准备好了。”  
井然愕然地看着他，还没明白他到底在说些什么，就突然感觉有人从背后抱住了他，捂住他的嘴把他从沙发上拖了起来。

？！！  
井然条件反射地去掰，却被扭住了双手直接反绑在身后。制住他的男人壮得像一头牛，拎起他像拎起一只小鸡仔一样轻而易举。  
他被扔在了房间中央的地毯上。  
井然被摔懵了，他艰难地从地上坐起来，大脑里一片空白。这是黑社会吗？不签合同就弄死自己？？  
但他很快就知道自己错了，他要面临的显然比被杀死更可怕——牛男开始扒他的衣服。  
“等等！”井然大脑的语言中枢终于开始恢复工作，他一脚将牛男的手踢开，“你要干什么？”  
“都按您的规矩来。”梁老板不知什么时候从沙发上站了起来，对着井然笑得一脸暧昧。  
“什么规矩——放开我！”井然简直要被气疯了，从来没有人敢这样对他，而且这张地毯脏得令人发指——  
他没有再能说话的机会，因为牛男扯下一片尼龙胶带封住了他的嘴。  
“唔唔——！”他开始疯狂挣扎起来，只是在牛男面前有如蜉蝣撼树，牛男很快扒下了他的裤子，把他乱踢的腿掐出红印。  
“井先生放心，这位是我们万里挑一的精英人士，干净得很，最擅长S和一切您喜欢的游戏，包您满意。”那个大腹便便的梁老板走到井然面前蹲下，伸手掐住了他的下巴转向自己，看他惊恐的，小鹿一般的眼睛。  
“听说您有时还喜欢和合作方董事一起，不知我——”  
井然拼命摇头，喉咙里发出绝望的鸣声，他的发丝散落下来垂在脸颊边，看起来漂亮极了。  
“那好吧，井先生慢慢享受。”梁老板颇为遗憾地站起来，想要离去，却突然听见井然惨叫一声。他回头一看，发现井然正死死瞪着他，用力摇头，而那个花大价钱雇来的牛郎已经把手伸进设计师的内裤里去了。  
“您改主意了？”梁先生看着井然被暴力掰开的细白的双腿咽了口唾沫。他从来没玩过男人，这个设计师倒是漂亮得很，平时看起来一本正经的，任谁也想不到私下里会有这样见不得光的癖好，若不是真的看到了那样淫乱的视频他也铁定不会相信的。  
梁老板又走回来，意外地看见井然抖得厉害，一双漂亮的眼睛里含着水汽，勾人的眼尾红得要烧起来。  
他妈的，梁老板暗暗骂了一句，他的裤裆已经支起来了。  
井然呜呜地叫着，突然整个人弹了一下，眼泪就滑落下来了。  
梁老板扭头一看，心下了然。牛男把一颗跳蛋塞进去了，井然的那地方又湿又软，简直像是天生用来做这种事的。  
他看起来似乎很痛苦。如果梁老板没有看过那几盘录像带一定会这样认为。事实上他刚看到开头的时候也确实是这么以为的，他以为井然在被强暴。怀着某种不为人知的目的，他硬着看到了结尾处，惊讶地发现被凌辱强奸过几遍的井然没事人一样爬起来，披上浴袍爽快地签下了合同，就像是一场交易。  
确实是一场交易。几个成功与井然达成合作的公司董事都这样告诉他，并递给他一盘盘录像带。  
“他是个婊子，喜欢玩这种游戏的变态婊子。”  
“变态婊子井然的规矩”，这开始逐渐成为行业里半公开的秘密。

 

梁老板开始喘粗气，他快要忍不住了。漂亮的大设计师被按在男人身下玩弄，满脸都是晶亮的泪水，叫声也逐渐衰弱下去，而牛男甚至还没进入正题。  
我也试试，他想。他伸出手去，摸上了井然滑腻的大腿根——那里被牛男掐得满是血痕。  
“砰！”门在这时突然被推开了，闯进来一个人。  
“井然！”邵芃橙看起来又气又急，他一冲进来就去踹压在井然身上的牛男，嘴里还大吼着“你怎么对得起真真！”之类的疯话。  
梁老板自然不能眼睁睁看着合作泡汤，上去拦却被推了一跟头。  
“老东西你想死就直说，我爸碾死你比碾死蚂蚁还简单！”邵芃橙恶狠狠地逞着他老爹的威风，把不省人事的井然从地上拖起来，草草裹住冲出门去。

 

“姓井的你就这么贱？这么喜欢别人折腾你？要不是我看见那些——那些——”邵芃橙一甩上车门就开始怒吼起来，“你这样对得起真真吗？啊？！”  
他一鼓作气吼了半天，井然歪在一边一声不吭，他才注意到井然嘴上绑着块胶带。他凑上去一把撕下来，终于听见对方一声痛呼，接着是无法忽略的啜泣与喘息声。  
“我不知道……”井然抬起头来看他，他漂亮的西装都被扯烂了，整个人被裹在一件黑色大衣里，神情恍惚，惨白的脸上只有一双眼睛哭得通红，仿佛是一个真正的受害者。  
“我不知道你在说什么……为什么……”井然的声音断断续续的，突然扭过脖子，撕心裂肺地干呕起来。  
邵芃橙也有点疑惑了，他看到那盘录像带之后简直要气疯了，马上跑来抓人质问，没想到正好撞上现场。只是井然现在的表现一点都不像录像带上那样游刃有余。  
“你他妈还演上瘾了是吗？是不是我现在把你扔下去叫一百个人来操你你才满意？！”  
“邵芃橙。”井然抖得更厉害了，“谢谢你来救我，但如果你只是幸灾乐祸……”他的手还被反绑在身后，蒙在泪水里的眼珠亮得瘆人。  
“报警，求求你……”井然甚至没坚持足五分钟就在下一秒猝然崩溃，他缩在邵芃橙的大衣里发抖，瞳孔都震颤起来，“快点报警……”

 

“你的意思是你穿越了？你是井然但不是这个世界的井然？”邵芃橙坐在床边，一脸被耍了的恼怒，“你觉得我会相信吗？！”  
井然闭了闭眼睛，像是累得连嘴都张不开了。  
“我也不愿意相信，但这是最可能的猜测。那个讲台的方向变了，我根本不认识什么真真，更没有女朋友；我只见过你一两面，还全是你任性发脾气的样子；更不用说那些令人作呕的见鬼的交易，我不知道这个世界里的井然到底做了多少腌臜事要我来收拾烂摊子——”  
邵芃橙从没听过井然一口气说这么多话，看来他是真的气疯了。  
“我没有义务，我得回去，回我的世界里去。”


End file.
